Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24903406-20161019041112
The sun is rising on the mediterranian sea, and all I can see is the shadows and sorrow of the past. Why you might ask. Too long we live under the oppresive fascist reign. Our corrupt government with the promise to liberate Germany, to liberate Europe, to liberate the world when all they care for is themselves, when all they have done is enslave us. We heard of stories, those that tell us of the success of the Union. '' ''The workers rising up, in Sviatoslav, In China, In Scarlet. The stories where the people live in harmony, in prosperity. The stories that drives us to live another day. These will not be stories no longer. Tonight, we will take a stand against our government, tonight the empire will fall, tonight we will be free once again. ---- Białystok, Poland - 7:54 PM ---- The citizens of Białystok are rallying outside of the German government headquarters, which itself is a large building complex within a gated perimeter. Thousands of pro-communist/Slavic supporters pound on the large metal doors that lead into the headquarter's front yard and driveway. Police vehicles and officers arrive on scene, but to no avail. There are simply too many rioters to control. Eventually, SF riot-control units are called in to try to stamp down the pro-communists. A battle between civillian and paramilitary vs law enforcement ensues. A few people are killed, due to them directly assaulting SF officers who defend themselves. Suddenly, a battered BTR-80, painted green camouflage with faded Sviatoslav flags on its' flanks barrels through the crowd, people and officers alike jumping out of the way as it speeds towards the iron doors. The armored vehicle plows right through them, and impacts the building. Out of the rear doors, a squad of pro-Slav paramilitary soldiers jump out with AKML-102s and begin opening up on SF officers, who shoot back. The building is taking damage, with grenades and smoke munition being set off everywhere. Explosions fill the sky, as more pro-Slav paramilitary forces and rioters pull up in beaten up ZIL-131 trucks, with the same faded Sviatoslav flag on the doors, towing M-46 howitzers behind them. People flood out of the trucks and start manning the howitzers, targeting SF forces and the government building. Near the so-called battlefield, a temporary military headquarters is set up and camouflaged. The leader behind the uprising paces back and forth in front of a desk, with a rusty lantern on one side, a map of the city and government compound in the middle and a radio on the other. He grabs the microphone and speaks into it, on a secure band that cannot be traced by other forces. "This is Echo... the uprising has begun. At the German government compound in Białystok. You may commence the attack." ---- - ---- 10:16 PM ---- The battle, still in full swing, is interrupted by the sound of helicopters and low humming from the sky. Suddenly, bright beams of light illuminate the crowd from above, as attack helicopters swoop down and hover 50 ft off the ground. Snipers on board take precision aim with their new ZVDS-02 Artemida rifles and pick off SF officers and commandos, one by one. Unseen on radar and plain view, high above in the sky, secret stealth jets hover eerily still and monitor their surroundings and the fight below. They broadcast a live video feed of the battle to the Union headquarters, which cannot be traced. Meanwhile, Spetsnaz SVD troops jump down to the fight from the helicopters via ropes and start supporting the pro-Slavs. By this time, the SF has called in reinforcements and has begun fighting back hard. Armored vehicles and more troops have arrived, and start defending the government HQ. In the neighboring nations of Sviatoslav-controlled Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine, a large buildup of Slavic military forces begins, with almost 2 million men and a million vehicles assembled, who were on standby prior to the uprising which has been timed perfectly for an imminent push into German-occupied Poland. To be continued ----